The present invention relates generally to a baby feeding bottle and in particular to a safety valve for a feeding bottle which is closable when the temperature of the milk inside the feeding bottle is higher than a pre-specified temperature, preventing the baby from being hurt by high temperature milk.
A feeding bottle usually comprises a bottle body with an opening to receive therein a milk solution of milk powder in hot water, and a rubber teat which is tightly fit on the opening and has one or two through holes for feeding a baby therethrough. The temperature of the milk for feeding the baby should be kept within a given range, for high temperature may hurt the baby's mouth and throat, while low temperature may cause stomach problems and is less attractive to the baby.
There are many ways that a baby sitter or a parent can test the temperature of the milk. For example, a parent may taste the milk with his or her mouth to determine if the temperature is appropriate; it is quite possible for the parent to transmit a disease to the baby in this way. Another disadvantage of this method is that the baby may not have the same feeling regarding the milk temperature as the parent does. In other words, what is considered appropriate by the parent may not be the same for the baby.
Another way to test the milk temperature is to drop one or two droplets of the milk on a hand or an arm to check the temperature or to hold the bottle with a hand to indirectly check the temperature with the palm of the hand. A disadvantage of these methods is that the baby's feeling of the milk temperature may be different from that of the parent, since the parent is feeling the temperature with his or her skin while the baby is feeling the temperature with its mouth.
It is therefore desirable to have a feeding bottle with a temperature sensitive safety valve which controls the flowing out of the milk inside the bottle body in accordance with the temperature of the milk to regulate a suitable temperature to a baby.